


Prawdziwa miłość

by azure_lemon



Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_lemon/pseuds/azure_lemon
Summary: Równo sto słów o prawdziwej miłości pewnego demona.
Relationships: Kamael/Asmodeusz
Kudos: 3





	Prawdziwa miłość

-Na Mrok, jak ja się za tobą stęskniłem. Też się stęskniłeś? No powiedz, że też tęskniłeś. Będę się tobą zajmować całą noc. Nigdy cię już nie zostawię. Nigdy więcej nie pozwolę, żebyś był daleko. Nie wiesz, jakie to było straszne. Lucek mówi, że chudłem w oczach. Wiesz, jakie to złe dla biznesu? I dla mojego zdrowia? Nie chcesz chyba żebym się rozchorował. Byłbym pierwszym demonem, który umarł z tęsknoty. Chcesz mieć mnie na sumieniu? No, chodź tu do mnie wreszcie.  
-Mod, doceniam to wszystko co mówisz, ale…  
-Nie przerywaj mi Kam, mówię do kota. Nefer, nie obrażaj się! Wracaj tu!


End file.
